<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Years Gone By by Cyber_System</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512775">The Years Gone By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_System/pseuds/Cyber_System'>Cyber_System</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dummy's Dummy (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Fear, Future, Moving From Wattpad, Unhealthy Habits, carving, void, workshop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_System/pseuds/Cyber_System</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since a particular incident nearly erased a child's closest friend and ally.  She has worked relentlessly to try and bring him back, but things may not be as they originally appeared to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So close... so close, but also so far. That's where she was. Where she wasn't supposed to be. That's where she found herself now, staring, staring into the looming red eye. The type of red of blood, of roses, of rubies of a dark sheen. And it didn't blink. Didn't look away. It never had to. It just stared, eye drilling deeper and deeper in, all the way to her soul. Like it knew here. Like it knew everything about her. About everyone. And yet.... it didn't seem to care. It knew the secrets of everyone in the world, and it just... didn't care. I think... I think that's what scared her the most. Is that it knew... well, it looked like it knew EVERYTHING.... but acted like it was nothing. That everyone's secrets and thoughts and loves and hates were all... nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares Of Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She awoke in a cold sweat, shaking her head and trying to focus, remember where she was, who she was. She hated her nightmares, especially from before the... Incident. She looks around and sees a shelf of malformed attempts to make... Something. On her desk rests her latest attempt that she's still working on, and next to it rests a small jar, more so a vial, with a small red jewel seemingly floating inside. It's attached to a string to make some sort of amateur necklace, and upon seeing it, her mind calmed down and she slowly regained her composure.</p>
<p>She wondered... She wondered if what she was doing was right. If it would even be the same if she did. But as she thought, she realized it was pointless to try and calculate it. It's a game of chance, and she's repeatedly rolling the dice just to be able to place her bet, and so far she's failed every time. She doesn't give up, but now is swinging her legs off the bed and pulling herself to stand, wobbling slightly on her legs. She frowns, knowing why she's so weak. She's becoming frail so quickly, only 22 and already falling apart.</p>
<p>She moves to get to the desk, sitting down as she pulls out wood sculpting tools, and paused to look fondly at the Band-Aids that cover her fingers due to all the splinters. She grabs a hair tie and slowly ponytails her long white hair, and accents it by tying a red ribbon over the tie. She then sets to work, carefully carving away and shaping the wood, trying to smooth a curve on what can be assumed to be part of a mouth of a nutcracker, if the inside wasn't hollow.</p>
<p>She works, focused only on the project. At least until one of her friends shows up with breakfast, letting themselves in and heading straight to her with donuts and coffee.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey,"</em>
</p>
<p>they spoke,</p>
<p>
  <em>"you're still working on that?"</em>
</p>
<p>She looks to them and lightly nods. She grabs one of the two small boxes and one of the coffees, setting them aside. Their friend sat on the bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know that all this could be pointless, right? That you may have wasted 8 years on this, and that you honestly can't reverse what that thing did?"</em>
</p>
<p>She sits in silence, before finally speaking.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's better to try than to never know if I could. I wouldn't be here right now if... You know. I don't need to tell you. Thank you for bringing breakfast though, I had forgotten dinner last night."</em>
</p>
<p>She opens the box and selects a donut at random, and starts munchies as she pulls over a sketchbook and pencil. She flips through, finding a blank page and sketching out a basic shape, lifting the dimensions it would need to be to fit with the piece she just completed. She sighs once done with that, and then looked at the window.</p>
<p>
  <em>"But..."</em>
</p>
<p>She looks back to the project, a dedicated sorrow in her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>"If it doesn't work..."</em>
</p>
<p>She closes her eyes, covering her face with her hands, a sense of dread to her words.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>"I'm afraid of what I might do next."</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was tired, she always was. She worked near endlessly on her project. She decides to take a break, her first after... Oh god, a year? She couldn't remember... She reaches for a random block, doesn't that was too small to be used for her current project, and starts lightly carving it into shape. She was tired, yawning softly, but still worked. She completed it within two hours, a small wooden soldier. She was dozing off with it in her hand, but seconds before she passed out, she felt it seemingly move in her hand, then a puff of smoke, then sleep overwhelmed her.</p>
<p>She awoke to hear grumbling and shuffling behind her, walking back and forth across her room. She figured it was just one of her friends, relaxing and stretching before realizing her most recent project had vanished. She was sent into a panic, never has a missing toy been a pleasant experience. She hunts the entirety of her desk, and all around, before turning and planning to quiz who was in the room with her. The one she had oh so smartly assumed was one of her friends.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>No. No way. It couldn't be. He was-- The splinters-- it couldn't be him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yet there he was, staring at her since she had finally stirred from her rest. Perfectly intact. No dripping goop, a gun lightly kept on his back, a sullen look in his nearly hollow eyes. She was frozen, unable to comprehend the being in front of her. She was terrified, her memories of this figure were never pleasant. With no idea what to do, and no understanding of the situation, she nearly fainted, but the old acquaintance caught her and gently moved her to the bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're still worn thin from all this work you've done, calm down. Rest more, I can explain when you properly awaken. I promise."</em>
</p>
<p>She tried her damnedest to avoid sleeping, but with each word he muttered, she could feel here eyelids weighing themselves closed. She had a pit in her stomach, her mind reeling with regrets, believing this would be the last memory she'd consciously have. That damned soldier, standing over her, acting sweet before he would surely bring his gun forward to end her once and for all. Her eyes disobeyed her every wish, and finally, her mind slipped away, leaving her with only these words as her mind finally collapsed back into sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>"There's still so many out there, but now I can offer you at least some protection."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of an inky black, a voice spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dear diary...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I seem to be dead."</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talented</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was asleep, she was certain of that, and she didn't want to be. Why, though, would she want to wake up so badly... Her closest friend was gone, the rest of her friends insist she step outside when it'll only make her feel worse, and... wait a minute. She had forgotten, she wasn't alone. She needed to get up, or she'd end up on the other side, unable to save her friend; at least, that's if the intruder hasn't already harmed him. </p>
<p>She forced herself up, opening her eyes against the harsh sun's rays that were shining through the newly opened window. She looked to the desk to see the soldier, seemingly having a whispered conversation with the bottled jewel. She cleared her throat and the soldier turned, then nodded softly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I suppose you're waiting on an explanation, yes?"</em>
</p>
<p>She watches him warily, unsure what's going on. She nods hesitantly, deciding that she needed to know why he was acting so differently, a near-polar opposite of the soldier she knew before. She was fearful of that fact, more terrified than she had been by his actions before. He may be a cold, calculating killer now, rather than the reckless murderous follower he once was. That could mean many things, but most of all, it could mean that he could lie, in an attempt to gain her trust before he kills her and destroys the shard. </p>
<p>He currently seems tired, mentally, leaning back in the chair and messing with the tools on the table, picking up a detailing knife and taking to his fingers, carving designs into the wood that makes him while he speaks. Simple ones, on their own, but together form a delicately intricate and lovely pattern of vines, leaves, and flowers of an indiscernible type. He seems very talented in this skill and seems to feel no pain from it either.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You, Yumi Wright, are just as special as Ivan had been."</em>
</p>
<p>She was taken aback almost immediately. None of the toys were so quick to mention Ivan, in fact, they were always avoiding it as much as possible. Not even Paris was fond of mentioning him, which keyed her into this being an extremely serious conversation. She didn't trust him, but she was definitely paying attention now. She had no choice, this clearly was a conversation with a very important meaning.</p>
<p>
  <em>"However, your talent is more favorable than his, as your creations use their forms as intended. You have the ability to recreate the toys that had been destroyed, with their proper purpose. However, this does not mean they will not be violent, nor does it mean they all will remember what has happened. Which is why you must be extremely cautious."</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn't sure how to reply, at first; something like that is a huge deal. If that were true, she would definitely have to be careful. She wondered what limits her power had then, what exactly she could make. If her power is similar to Ivan's she should be able to create everything she ever wanted. However, she was then inexplicably and repeatedly messing up on her recreations of Paris, which made no logical sense in comparison to her supposed talent. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Especially with Paris. We are all certain he won't remember anything, considering you managed to save his soul from shattering and separated it from him."</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced at the shard, unsurprised by that information, and doesn't comment on what is being said. The soldier goes silent, watching the shard for a few moments with Yumi. He doesn't know what else he should say right now but knows he can't leave her there on her own. Not with the remainder of Ivan's toys still out there hunting for her, because of her connection to Paris. </p>
<p>
  <em>"While you're figuring out your talent, I'll remain here as a guard. Those that are left of Ivan's creations will likely be seeking you out, due to your partnering with Paris. I can't exactly ask you to forgive my... idiocy, from before, but I would at least like to do something to thank you for freeing myself and the others."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guardian Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was... shocked, to say the least. He claimed that she and Paris had not killed them, but rather had set them... free. She knew what the words meant. She wasn't an idiot, that was for certain, but she simply couldn't comprehend how they had been setting them free by murdering them. She had always felt so bad about destroying them, but now she's being told they had been doing them a favor by destroying them. What was she to believe, she couldn't tell, but she knew that there was something that the soldier wasn't telling her. What it could be, she had no honest clue, and he didn't seem like he would reveal all his cards just yet. She sighed, standing up, and looked at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't trust you. Not completely. I may not ever fully trust you. But having an enemy who may stab me in the back later is a lot safer than trying to do this on my own. So, at least until I can bring Paris back, having you around isn't my worst option."</em>
</p>
<p>The soldier seemed relieved by that, to say the least, glancing at the shard with a slight grin and a tired but relaxed look to his eyes. He stands and ruffles her hair with his newly detailed hand before she can even process it, then moved to the window to keep watch. She stood there, frozen for a moment, before shaking her head and trying to smooth her hair, shooting a glare towards him. She sat down, pulling a scrap of wood, to hack into and carve senselessly, to destress and ensure she doesn't take it out on a piece she's using on her most important project.</p>
<p>There's a curiosity. How does one take the knowledge that the guilt they've felt for years was pointless? That the pain they had seemingly caused was a cure for those that had been affected? She figured that she was going insane, that her mind had finally shattered and was trying to convince her of the imaginary, the unrealistic. Why was her mind tormenting her this way, she did not know. She only knew that she needed to complete her project.</p>
<p>She turned and started carving again, focusing, and trying to ignore the supposed hallucination. Of all the forms her mind could've chosen, why him?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Void. Noun. A completely empty space.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess you can call it that. The place that I'm in. It certainly feels empty, as I float in this endless darkness. I wonder if I'm dead. I wonder if she misses me. Or even remembers me. How long have I been here? I can't tell, there's no light to estimate that by. Sometimes, though, I hear voices. Usually, a voice that sounds like her, honestly. But it's also different. I really hope that I don't stay here forever. Please, someone. Save me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was silent, carving away at a new woodblock while the soldier stood at the window. She wondered just how much of the soldier's speech was true. She didn't know if any of it was real, didn't know if she could trust her eyes. How could she, after knowing for a fact she and Paris had destroyed the soldier years ago. She turns in her chair, focusing on him yet again while wondering just who exactly he was protecting her from.</p>
<p>He glanced back at her, acknowledging her stares yet again. She stared for a moment, then sighed, returning to her woodblock. She hasn't even dared to try and shape it, not consciously at least, out of fear it'll come to life as well. She doesn't need more danger in her life, not with the soldier there.</p>
<p>The soldier was resting against the wall, watching her carve away uselessly at the block, as if he knew how confused and frustrated she must be with all of this. He sighs, gazing out the window while trying to find a reason for her to leave. Finally, he gets an idea and goes over to her.</p>
<p>She glares as soon as he gets to the desk, and he tries to smile politely as he speaks to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why don't we get some fresh air, I'm sure you've been in here for quite a while."</em>
</p>
<p>She shrugs it off, ignoring the idea as she kept hacking away as if trying to get the truth out of it, or trying to make him impatient so he would leave. He remained, very patient, very aware that she would likely do this. But he needs her to get moving again. Without Paris around, the remaining toys needed someone to keep them down, at the very least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Time To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soldier pondered a way to snap Yumi out of the state she's in. She needed fresh air, and he needed her psychic talent to keep the rest of Ivan's creations in check. It's simply not possible while he's stuck in here, but he can't leave her. If he did, she might be attacked by one of the toys that are still out there.</p>
<p>Then he paused, wondering how she hasn't been attacked before. He runs his hands over the carved design in his arm, wondering he she hadn't even seen one of the toys that are still out there. Perhaps he was mistaken, perhaps the puppet has taken them all down. He quietly wondered, then, why did he have such a terrible feeling about all of this.</p>
<p>Yumi didn't like how quiet the soldier was now, it made her very worried. What if he's right. What if something was still out there while she's locked up in here. She finds herself halfway through carving, unable to concentrate, and so she sighs and stands, putting on the necklace that holds the gem in the jar. She then turns to him, sighing out a reply finally.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright then, lead the way. Clearly, whatever you're so worried about has some sort of importance... But this better not be a trap of some sort."</em>
</p>
<p>The soldier nods then moves to leave. Yumi follows, unclear where they're going, but honestly, he was right. She needed to get out, finally starting to feel the same suffocation, the same dark mood, that any guest felt when they arrived at her residence. She realized that she needed a break, she was getting so frustrated with her work that it had been driving her mad.</p>
<p>Once they were outside, Yumi felt lightheaded, as she realized just how long she had been locked up on her own home. She held softly onto the jar, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. The soldier seemed dizzy, and possibly a bit blind. Though, that's only fair. They have pupils, sure, but they can't dilate or constrict. They can't see in total darkness, but direct sunlight is also a hassle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, Yumi decides to take the lead, following the soldier's directions to their destination. It's a bit of a long path, and she kept a grip on both the bottled crystal necklace and the soldier's hand to make sure she didn't lose either of them along the way. The soldier was sure of their path, while Yumi was nervous. She didn't have any other ideas on what to do, but she had to do something other than sitting around all day working. Otherwise, she realized, she'd have completely lost her mind.</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath, letting the fresh air and long walk help in clearing her head. The sky was a strange shade of blue, hanging above the buildings as though it would collapse upon everyone at any moment. Yumi found this thought to be odd but fitting for how she currently felt.</p>
<p>Soon, the duo reached an old building, an old wooden structure amongst the steel and glass of the city. Out of place, charming but eerie. The shadows from the buildings around allow the soldier to see, and he was able to confirm that yes, this is where he wanted to bring her.</p>
<p>He walks up and moves a board, seemingly at random, then reaches in and pulls out a key. He puts the board back and moves the front door. He unlocks it in a fluid, calm manner, before opening it and letting Yumi into the building.</p>
<p>Both were met with the scent of old trees, almost like they were in a library, but with only shreds of wood and pieces of toys and other materials lying about. Yumi felt... Well, nervous, for one, but she also felt comfortable here. She was in awe, she felt awake, and at home. She felt as though she could stay here for hours working and not wear herself down.</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt inspired.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Workshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yumi was inspecting the location while the soldier smiled softly at the dust in the air and the shavings on the ground. Yumi finds some excellent wood blocks and is in awe of how good they are for carving. They're the right amount of soft, while still being nice and durable. She felt an urge to grab some tools and carve but restrained herself. They were here for a reason. She wondered if this place was even on the market, perhaps she could buy it and stay here. She feels so at home here, like she belongs. </p>
<p>The soldier glanced at her, then sighed.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I should explain more about your talent, shouldn't I? The issue is, I don't know much about it. I can only tell you that, you are able to recreate Ivan's original works and... reassign them to a much more positive effect. However, you should be very careful."</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at her and was relieved to see that she was actually paying attention to him. He smiled and then continued to explain what he knows of her talent. Which wasn't much, but any information is better than none.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your skill, however, if not used carefully, could be shifted, and could curb the recreation's purpose towards a more negative effect. This, as I'm sure you could tell, can be extremely bad. That's why, when you created me, I seemed so different from before. Which, again, I must thank you for doing. I feel much better about protecting someone instead of... what I would do before."</em>
</p>
<p>Yumi nods, holding one of the blocks of wood. When he finished speaking, she looks down at it, then back at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uhm... Do... do you think it'd be ok if I bought this place? Is it even for sale? It feels... right, to be here..."</em>
</p>
<p>The soldier thought for a moment, glancing around, then sighs.</p>
<p>
  <em>"The structure seems stable, though the appearance and the dust would likely mean there's a lot of work that'd have to be done if you do indeed purchase the location, by some miracle. However, if you feel it is right, and you're willing to put in the work..."</em>
</p>
<p>Yumi smiles, nodding. She already is planning where to start, where to set up the desk and how to rearrange the shelves so that she can work comfortably. She's very excited about all of this, the idea of working in the same building as Ivan was very appealing to her. This is where Paris, and many other fascinating- although dangerous- curiosities were made. She's not about to let this opportunity slip away.</p>
<p>Especially when this place should've been torn down a long time ago.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Friend or Foe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With no clue how, Yumi somehow got the location for very cheap, with very little fighting. She felt it was destiny, while the Soldier felt it was extremely suspicious. However, neither complained, as it was a place that felt like home. Yumi quickly set to work moving things, starting with cleaning up the workshop and checking the furnishings that were already in the location. Some had to be thrown out due to rot, and other damages, but most of it was ok. They even uncovered a desk that was clearly used for carving, based on divots on the table where the carving tools had slipped and knicked it. Yumi was pleased with this and smiled at the soldier.</p><p>
  <em>"Tadaaaa! We found his desk! Now, we just have to figure out where to put it..."</em>
</p><p>The soldier chuckled softly to himself, finding himself smiling at her enthusiasm while moving to help her find a location for it. However, In doing so, they knock loose a doll that had been stored under the table or had possibly moved there to hide, considering the nature of the creations here. They both quickly set the table aside and move to check the damage, and both wince as they discover it to be a porcelain girl in white. The doll's leg is cracked, though it's unclear if it was due to the fall or had been present beforehand. </p><p>Yumi picked up the doll gently and looked around for a place to put it. Eventually, she decided to softly rest it upon one of the shelves, so that she and the soldier could move the table after checking to ensure there weren't any more dolls or toys resting anywhere on it. After a bit, they heard a voice call out to them from the shelf, shaky and clearly scared.</p><p>
  <em>"Wh-who... are you?"</em>
</p><p>Both turned to she the doll, with its cracked leg, now watching them. It apparently was missing an eye, and some paint, clearly an incomplete project or perhaps had been broken before. They both carefully approached, to speak to her.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Yumi, and this is..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Elias. My name is Elias, and it's nice to meet you, miss...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Venice..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Venice. A lovely name indeed. Apologies for our intrusion, I was under the impression that the building had been completely vacated of toys."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hid... I was broken anyway, they would've thrown me away..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh... well, you don't have to worry about that with us! But, I would like to ask for your permission to live here, since you were here first."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well... I suppose it'd be alright... It'd be nice to have someone to talk to..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright! And, if you want, I'll try to find a way to fix you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That would be.. very nice, thank you..."</em>
</p><p>Soon, Yumi was getting help from the people she knew, like Iris and Lily, to move her stuff into the workshop and set up areas to be her bedroom, her workspace, and a kitchen. There was a bathroom, and it wasn't perfect but it was functional. Yumi was settling in nicely, sweeping and dusting, and cleaning in general. She had a lot of work ahead of her... but she'll make it work. And get the second story restored soon, so she can set her living space up there instead of in the back of the workshop.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you certainly got set up in here fast... let's hope it'll last."</em>
</p><p>Yumi chuckled and nodded, holding softly to the jar on her necklace, feeling much more comfortable here than she did in the apartment. She had work to do now. Perhaps, though, it was time to take a break from overworking herself while trying to recreate Paris. There are others that she could create, as well as seeing if original creations would come to life as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a Ko-Fi! https://ko-fi.com/starzy<br/>Hope you guys can follow because I'll be posting updates about all my fics over there, along with my art! I'll also be making posts about my webcomic, and original stories! But I'll be leaving that decision for all of you.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>))THIS WORK IS BEING MOVED FROM WATTPAD. ALL CONTENT UP TO CHAPTER 11/WORKSHOP IS CONTENT PREVIOUSLY POSTED THERE.((</p><p>//Hihi! Starzy here, with some notes! If you're reading this, you're either familiar with the comic, or you've randomly stumbled across this! So!</p><p>For the fans who searched for the tag and found us, find the Amino here!<br/>http://aminoapps.com/c/TheDummysFandom</p><p>For those of you who stumbled across us out of nowhere, you can find the comic here!<br/>https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/the-dummys-dummy/list?title_no=103048</p><p>I gotta go write some more, but I hope you enjoy your stay!//</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>